


XXI.

by IfIWouldDoThat



Series: Rilke Adventskalender [21]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Deutsch | German, Embarrassment, Kaffee, M/M, Pining
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/pseuds/IfIWouldDoThat
Summary: Manchmal da ist mir: Nach Gram und Mühwill mich das Schicksal noch segnen,wenn mir in feiernder Sonntagsfrühlachende Mädchen begegnen ...Lachen hör ich sie gerne.Lange dann liegt mir das Lachen im Ohr,nie kann ichs, wähn ich, vergessen ...Wenn sich der Tag hinterm Hange verlor,will ich mirs singen ... Indessensingens schon oben die Sterne ...





	XXI.

Nichts konnte Johanns Laune mehr heben als in dieses spezifische Kaffee zu gehen, in dem er sich gerade befand und genüsslich seinen Kaffee schlurfte. Der Kaffee war nicht sehr gut, die Bohnen waren billig, die Milch offensichtlich aus Pulver angerührt und allgemein war das Gebräu sehr schwach. Auch die Räumlichkeiten waren nicht sehr ästhetisch ansprechend. Die Fenster, die sowieso wenig Licht hereinließen waren notorisch ungeputzt und auch die eher dunkel gestrichenen Wände machten den Raum sehr dunkel.

Manchmal fragte sich Johann warum er überhaupt kam, aber dann hörte er hinter sich Schritte und die Stimme des Kellners, der ihn freundlich fragte, ob er noch etwas bräuchte. Johann lehnte selten ab, sonst hätte er keinen Grund mehr gehabt da zu bleiben und den Kellner zu beobachten. Wenn er diese süße Stimme hörte, dann schlug sein Herz schneller und oft griff er seine Tasse fester, damit seine Hände nicht zitternden.

Heute trank Johann seinen Kaffee in schlechter Laune und so ließ sich sein Herz nicht einmal durch die Stimme des Kellners erweichen. Auf die Frage, ob er noch etwas wollen würde, antwortete er schroff: "Nein danke." und holte seinen Geldbeutel heraus, um die Rechnung plus saftiges Trinkgeld zu bezahlen.

„Sie sind aber ein Miesepeter heute.", sagte der Kellner, aber es klang weder wie ein Vorwurf, noch überhaupt in irgendeiner Form unfreundlich. Bestärkt wurde der freundliche Ton mit einem hellen Lachen.

Johann wurde sofort rot und schaute auf den Tisch. Diese glockenhellen Töne waren so herzerwärmend und er wurde mitgerissen von dem Optimismus dieses jungen Mannes.

„Sagen Sie, was machen Sie überhaupt noch in diesem Kaffee? Nicht, dass ich Sie nicht gerne hier sehe, aber mal unter uns, dieser Ort hat kein angenehmes Ambiente. Und ich weiß, dass der Kaffee nicht allzu gut schmeckt."

Diese hellen Augen blitzten Johann neugierig an als er wagte seinen Kopf wieder zu heben. Da wurde er gleich noch röter. Als er dann endlich registrierte, was er gefragt worden war, kannte seine Scham keine Grenzen mehr. Sollte er einfach sagen: „Ihr geiler Arsch lässt mich wiederkommen."?

Das wäre ein wenig zu direkt. Die anderen Möglichkeiten waren aber auch nicht wirklich besser. Sie bestanden aus verschiedenen Variationen aus „Ich liebe ihre-", dann ein entsprechendes Körperteil oder eine Charaktereigenschaft. Und der Rest der Auswahl war „Ich liebe es wie Sie-" und dann ein entsprechendes Füllwort.

Dann gab es da noch das einfache „Ich liebe _Sie_.“, aber darüber wollte Johann gar nicht nachdenken.

Johann brachte während all der Introspektive nur ein kleines Würgen über die Lippen, sprang bis auf die Knochen blamiert von seinem Stuhl auf und rannte fluchtartig aus dem Kaffee. Hinter sich ließ er einen verwirrten jungen Mann stehen, dessen rote Haare ihm wie ein Leuchtfeuer hinterherflehten zurückzukommen.

Johann schwor sich nie wieder dieses Kaffee zu betreten, so peinlich war ihm die ganze Sache, wusste aber, dass er diesen  Vorsatz nicht auch nur einen Tag lang aushalten konnte. Letzten Endes versuchte er diese horrorerfüllten Momente mit Erinnerungen an das Lachen des Kellners zu überspielen als er abends im Bett lag und er sein gesamtes Leben hinterfragte. Das gelang ihm auch zum Großteil und er schlief mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ein.

Das Lachen würde er noch mehrere Tage in sich tragen, um sich daran zu wärmen, wenn seine Laune mal wieder einiges zu wünschen übrig ließ.


End file.
